HAZARDOUS SUBSTANCE CONTINUING EDUCATION PROGRAM (HST) A. Program Characteristics This program is a component of the continuing education program within the ERCs and includes the following elements: &#61607;Coordination of training activities with Agencies responsible for cleanup, enforcement, and training of personnel under CERCLA/SARA and other relevant groups; &#61607;A specific plan to develop and implement a program of instruction over the approved project period; &#61607;A Project Director with demonstrated capacity for providing leadership in conducting training in the handling, managing, or evaluation of hazardous substances, and with education and/or experience in the hazardous substance field; &#61607;A project staff with demonstrated experience and technical expertise to develop the curricula and provide quality training; &#61607;The implementation of short courses and continuing education programs for State, and local health and environmental professionals and other professionals involved in evaluating, managing and handling hazardous substances;and &#61607;Evaluation of the program that shall include a determination of whether the regional needs for training professionals are being met. HAZARDOUS SUBSTANCE ACADEMIC TRAINING PROGRAM (HSAT) A. Program Characteristics The purpose of this program is to offer a series of academic courses to prepare occupational safety and health professionals for practice, with a specialization in hazardous substances. The intent is to provide a concentration in the hazardous substance field within the academic curriculum. A 3-year developmental period was provided to include a needs assessment, curriculum development, and program implementation. The program is intended to be a specialty area within the existing ERC Industrial Hygiene core programs. The program components include: &#61607;A needs assessment directed to the overall contribution of the training program toward meeting the job market for qualified state, local and other professional personnel; &#61607;A training plan to satisfy the regional needs for training; &#61607;A formalized curriculum which includes minimum coursework toward achievement of a degree, training objectives, course descriptions, course content, and didactic and field experiences; &#61607;A competent and experienced Program Director and staff;and &#61607;A plan to evaluate the overall effectiveness of the training.